Every Soul A Star
by Willowsparksgirl34
Summary: When three new kids show up at different times to attend Principal Perry's five-star High school, the Davenports take an instant liking in them. But why is it that Marcella is different? Why can't Blake utter a word? What is it that keeps Vera from trusting? How on EARTH is Marcus involved!
1. Marcella

**1**

**_Beep…Beep…Beep..Beep.. .BeepBeepBeep…!_**

I groaned and slammed my hand on the annoying alarm clock, throwing my sheets up and the glare on my face turned annoyed. Normally I was quite the morning person, but today was the first day of being new at the local high school. Don't ask me the name because I honestly can't remember. Give me a break, it's 5:30 in the morning!

I shook my head and slid out of bed, deciding it was better to get ready than sit around all day. Stalking over to the mirror, I brushed my hair, flinching at the occasional popping noise from the static I felt every morning. I turned and set it down, heading into the bathroom and fighting my contact-lenses like I did every morning.

A knock on the side of the door startled me just a tad, and I spun around, to come face-to-face with my little sister.

I had always been envious of the way she looked. My brother teased her about being secretly adopted from Mexico, but really, there was no denying that she was a dark beauty.

She smirked at my face and stepped into the bathroom, enveloping me in her arms for a hug, "Good luck, sis."

I smiled at her thoughtfulness. In all reality, the idea of school didn't bug me, just the 'new girl' part of it did. Right now, I could care less about the academics or the way the teachers taught us. If I messed up today, you know, punching the head cheerleader in the nose or back-talking some super genius nerd, my social life as I knew it, would positively be **_over._**

"Thanks, Juls. I'm gonna need it."

Just so there's no confusion, my twin siblings, Juleah and Jonathan, are actually pretty cool. They're homeschooled during the day, and on Monday nights they both have tumbling, Tuesday Jonboy has wrestling, Wednesday is Juleah's cheerleading practice, Thursday they'll be getting together with the homeschooling group (it's like a two-hour playdate with a bunch of other kids of middle-school age and under, it's pretty sweet, too) and Friday is their Physics class with our next door neighbor, Mr. Davenport.

Their busy schedule doesn't allow me to see them a lot, but when we have the weekends off (if there's not a wrestling match or cheer competition to attend) they've missed me enough to appreciate my presence, foreign though it may be.

The last two months of summer have been pretty hard on me. You know, leaving my best friends and popularity back home in Illinois, only to move to California and a whole new way of living **can **get to one, sometimes. But, you won't see me crying, today. I have a reputation to register, and no one can mess it up but me.

_Oh, I don't like this…_

I walked back into my room and glanced around proudly. All the work we'd put into it had really paid off. Because I'd been the most upset to leave, I was given the first choice of the room, and boy was I glad!  
My room wasn't HUGE or anything, but aside from my bed, dresser and nightstand, there was a spiral staircase smack-dab in the middle of the room with a trap door covering it. The people who lived here before us had used it as a storage attic, but when they moved, taking all their junk with them, I cleaned the now visible blue carpet underneath the boxes, dusted away all the spiders and cleaned the giant window over-looking our neighbor's house.

Why the carpet was _blue, _I had no idea, but I put all of my technology, including my desk, up there, _and_ I used the back part of it to hang my clothes from, creating a giant walk-in closet! At first I'd wanted my bed up there, but then I changed my mind when I was told how cold it got up there in the winter, and If there was one thing I couldn't stand, it was freezing cold temperatures. Yeah, I'm weird like that.

Anyways, now that the audience is jealous I don't see why I have to continue on, you get the idea, my room was the creator of awesomeness.

I flipped on the light and shut the door, climbing the spiraling staircase to the closet where I could get dressed in peace. I shuffled through my shirts and chose a colorful top that looked like a rainbow had (to quote my late best friend) "barfed" on it, skinny-jeans with bedazzled pockets and my white sketcher's tennis shoes. I faced the lengthened mirror before me and twirled, smiling at the reflection of myself.

Then, my stomach growled.

I groaned, but decided I did suddenly feel hungry. I felt around in my make-up box (yes, I said **box**) for my mascara, blush and lip gloss. I didn't really like a lot of make-up of my face because then I felt just silly, like a Barbie doll, but I did need a few strokes to volume up, not to mention I needed to hide a little acne!

When finished, I raced down the staircase and snatched my bag off of its place on the floor, but not before glancing at the clock: 6:31. School started in an hour. I rushed down the stairs after that, the smell of waffles wafting into my line of smelling.

I found myself in the kitchen a few moments later, smiling sweetly at the sight of my little bro in a camo bathrobe. Though, I shouldn't use the word "little" to describe my brother. Of course it's not that he's "plush-sized" or anything, because it's quite the opposite. The wrestling and tumbling really did pay off for him, because he was developing abs, and I could almost see them now from where I stood. Most people mistook me and him for the twins of the family, because he was nearly a foot taller, and our hazel hair and crystal eyes matched perfectly, probably because we both take after our mother.

My brother's deep, baritone voice nearly shook the room, "Hey, sis. You look nice…but the last waffles are mine!"

I pouted. Typical of him to eat them all.

Wadding up and throwing away my original plan, I sifted through the pantry, eyes locking on the cereal box on the shelf above me. I jumped woefully for it, failing to grab it each time.

"Need some help, _Mari_?" My brother taunted, but before I could quip a smart-alek reply, he was reaching across to the box, and I found it in my hands shortly after.

I growled at him, but couldn't say anything to defend myself. After all, he **had **helped me reach what I needed. Instead, I nodded, and opened the cocoa-pebbles myself, pouring them into a mug and shoveling them into my mouth dry.

"Marcella!" My Mother called, "Hurry up! School starts in fifteen minutes!"

"Yea, Mom!"

I just poured the pile of cereal into my mouth and rushed for the pink lanyard that hung on the key-ring by the front door, "Love you guys, gotta go!"

I heard a chorus of "byes" before I left, satisfied with the house arrangements, stomach churning at the thought of school.


	2. The Meeting

2

I pulled into the parking lot, and noticed all the expensive-looking cars putting my black highlander to shame. I sighed and shrugged, rubbing the wheel affectionately,

"It's okay, baby, I love you more than those stupid cars. They wanna be like you, anyway."

I slid out of the car and locked it, turning towards the school,

"One small step for man," I muttered.

The office was like a building of its own. Though connected to the school, you couldn't get in through the school itself. You had to walk around the outside of the length of the school itself, so when I walked in to pick up my schedule, the secretaries looked a tad surprised to see me this early.

The first, the one named Sara Beluge, glances up and smiles warmly, "What can I do for ya, dear?"

I smiled back shyly, "My name is Marcella Carl…I've been told I can get my schedule and locker number, here?"

She nodded and stood to greet me, a folder with my name in bold letters on the side in her hands, "We were told to expect you. Here. Since you arrived so early I don't see why you can't look over it."

I took the folder gratefully, but raised an eyebrow, "Early? Um…when does school actually start, again?"

"It's supposed to start a quarter till eight."

I groaned after glancing up at the clock: 7:17.

I turned to her, "No wonder the doors were locked! I'm sorry, my old school started around 7:30."

She smiled and patted my shoulder, "You can check out the school, if you like. The doors should be open by now. Oh," she lowered her voice, "If you do run into Principal Perry, just tell her I sent you."

I nodded, though slightly puzzled by her caution talking about Principal Perry.

As I entered the school, I found that a few other kids were there, as well. Not nearly as many as I had hoped, but enough to explain the many cars outside. Most were just jocks hanging out with some cheerleaders to impress them before school, but there was a group of rather different-looking kids hanging out by the stairs. I say different, because they weren't jocks of any sort. The older boy and the girl were practicing a cheer together while the others watched and applauded.

They looked very friendly to me.

I would have introduced myself, but sudden anxiety stopped me, and instead, I leaned against a few more lockers across from them, examining my schedule.

"Hi!"

I jumped, startled. Before me was the girl I'd seen earlier, still holding on to her pom-poms. She laughed at my face, and I relaxed.

"Um, hi!" I replied.

She dropped the pom-poms and extended a welcoming hand, "I'm Bree. Bree Davenport."

I shook it, nearly cursing my hand for it shaking, "Marcella Carl, it's nice to meet you."

Either Bree didn't notice my hand trembling, or she chose to ignore it. She simply widened her smile and gestured to my folder, "You're the new kid, aren't you?"

"Yes, but-"

"-yay! We're neighbors!"

Then it hit me, "Oh…I guess we are!"

She laughed, "Oh, I like you! Anyways, do you need help? I can show you around a bit."

I sighed with relief, "Phew, thank you so much!"

She looked over my shoulder at the schedule, "Oh, you're in honors history?! My brother's in that class! What teacher do you have?"

And so it went on like this until the first bell rang for the beginning of school. Bree introduced me to her biological brothers, Adam and Chase, and her step-brother, Leo. I found that Leo was quite the charmer, while Adam would be your eternal best friend if you gave him a snack when he was hungry. Chase was a different story, though. While his demeanor was calm and respectable, he liked to show off his brain-work often, and I found that just a tad annoying.

But, between you and me, I couldn't deny that he had the looks to redeem himself of that opinion.

Never-the-less, I couldn't let him know that! Let no one ever say I wasn't hard to get. I didn't know any of them, and no matter how nice it would be to have my first boyfriend, I had to keep my options open. For now, Chase was a mere good-looking acquaintance.

Bree was the best girlfriend I'd ever had the pleasure of meeting. She was fun, flirty, exquisite…if I could pick any word above all, I'd pick caring, though. When her brothers teased us she seemed to become embarrassed and shooed them away, apologizing over and over. I swear I'd assured her a million times before we hit three o' clock!

I'd discovered in that amount of time that I had Algebra 1 with Bree, English 1 with Leo, World History and Integrated Science with Chase, Lunch, Desktop Publishing with Chase finishing with PE with everyone.


	3. Wallflower?

**3**

As you can imagine, I felt that my first day had been quite successful (though I was pretty sure I'd end up losing it if the football player at Lunch doesn't stop hitting on me), and I was kind of sad to see the day end.

As I was organizing everything I would and wouldn't need into my back-pack at my locker, a tap on the one beside me made me glance up. Chase's eyes sparkled as he smiled down at me, and I couldn't help but question his actions…

"Chase…what did you do…?"

He smiled smugly, whispering out of the side of his mouth, "Just act like you're talking to me and having a great time!"

I rolled my eyes and turned back to my back-pack, knowing he was talking about a nice girl from our PE class three lockers down from me. Her name was Amy Wright, and I could tell just by looking at her that Chase had scared her off, already. I'd entered school a year after he was the new kid, and I didn't even want to know what lengths he'd been through with her!

I sighed, satisfied that I had everything and stood, tugging my lanyard out of the side-pocket of my bag and shutting the locker. Chase's stormy eyes flicked back to me and he smiled as I jangled the keys, "You drive already?"

"Yup. I'm so old that they put me in the first quarter Driver's Ed. as a freshman."

He chuckled, "Old…"

"_Chase…_" I warned.

He put his hands up in surrender, "You said it first."

I rolled my eyes till I was staring at the ground, then glanced back up and smirked, gesturing to my keys, "Need a lift?"

I found that Chase was quite the companion. He lounged in the passenger's seat as I drove, and we made small talk. Most of the time it was him informing me about everyone he knew enough to talk about, including Trent, the guy who hit on me at lunch. I even confessed that to him, and an unrecognizable emotion loomed over Chase's face a moment, before he rolled his eyes and explained to me that Trent did that to every new girl.

We arrived at his house ten minutes before he said he was expected, so we talked (gossiped?) a little more before his siblings finally arrived, then we exchanged phone numbers and he slid out of the car, but not before turning around and smiling, running a finger along the frame of the window, "For the record, this is by far the smoothest car ride I've ever had."

I smiled, beaming, "Thank you, Chase." I sighed, nodding and caressing the wheel with my thumb affectionately, "She's my baby."

I was about to leave-

"Cella!"

I stopped and parked again, laughing with him, "_Really_?"

I had told him earlier that my Mother LOATHED that nickname for me.

"What?" He asked innocently, though mischief sparkled in those stormy eyes of his. "Anyway," He continued, "if you receive two angry and one annoying text message from unknown numbers, the angry ones are from Bree and the annoying one is from Leo."

"What about Adam?"

"Doesn't have a cell phone, for obvious purposes."

"Why on earth would Bree be angry with me?"

He shrugged, "Car ride?"

I smiled, "And Leo?"

"Anytime he expresses any feelings he's annoying."

"Oh? I half-expected you to be the most annoying, drama-queen."

He repeated my reply in a high-pitched, annoyed voice and I laughed, "How mature of you, sir! In all honors classes you'd think you'd be quite charming…?"

"Aha, because that's what mine will be! _Charming_…!"

I rolled my eyes, "Outta the way, Princie, I have homework to do!"

He laughed, "Cella!"

"What?!"

There was a pause and he pushed his lips together, licking them, before laughing, "Never mind! See you tomorrow!"

I laughed, "Okay! Wish me luck with Honors History homework!"

I heard a faint 'good luck' as I pulled out of the driveway and smiled, driving slowly the couple of yards till I reached my own driveway.

A thrill of excitement raced through me as I pulled up beside my father's silver Porche. I turned to make sure Chase was inside his house before I gathered everything into my arms in a rush and then proceeded to drop everything like the klutz I was at heart. My back turned to the door; I screamed as I was pounced from behind and spun around, glaring at my brother before he tackled me to the ground. Juleah joined in the fray, and soon my parents were outside, wrapped in each other's arms and laughing at the tangled mess they called their kids. Juleah snatched my things, but before I could race after her, I was thrown over Jonboy's broad shoulder. Believe me, It wasn't a nice feeling…It was like colliding with a rock! I clenched my teeth at the sudden burning sensation on my stomach, but pulled a smile while facing the other house.

Chase, unknown to me, had been watching through the window of their living room the entire time!

My cheeks flushed, but I waved to him and he smirked, waving back.

Oh, I was in for it!

But after I'd finally finished homework and ready for bed, I flicked on my "ancient" minute-phone to discover I had four new messages. Chase had been correct about the first three, and I quickly added them to my contacts:

_Bree (278-0120)_

_1: **Hey, why'd Chase get the first car ride?! **_**L**

_2: **Cella…don't ignore me! **_**L****_ I wuve u too much!_**

_Leo (256-8889)_

**_Sup, Baby-Girl?_**

I ignored Leo's for now, and answered Bree, promising her I'd take her to school tomorrow and asking what time I should pick her up. She answered almost instantly and I could practically see her hopping up and down with glee.

The fourth, to my surprise, was from Chase himself.

**_Cute fam scene there, Cella. Sweet dreams :)_**

My cheeks reddened, but, seeing as it was 10 o' clock and he was probably studying (knowing him,) I merely replied:

_You too, Charming. See you tomorrow._

I'd just settled in bed before my phone buzzed:

**_Charming…hm, I like it. Keep talking, sweetheart._**

I giggled and rolled over, tapping away in reply:

_Don't flatter yourself too soon, Princie, you have no idea what I'm capable of ;) Go to sleep. _

**_As you wish_**

For some strange reason my stomach flopped at those words. I knew that he wanted a relationship as badly as I did, he said so himself, but I wouldn't get tangled up in any drama with someone I'd just met that day. I was going to give him a chance to claim to open spot in my heart I'd cleared out for him as my best guy friend, but, for now, nothing more.


	4. Blake

**4**

**(Blake)**

I sighed and popped my knuckles and neck, lulling it from side to side and relishing this temporary state of peace throughout the Smith household. My eyes than opened lazily as I sat up, ears perking at the sound of happy birds chirping in the trees outside. I swung my legs over the double-bed I'd slept in and rubbed my eyes, taking in the situation.

Of course like any normal teenage-boy's room, mine was trashed to the maximum. Mum always insisted I neaten it, but I claimed that my room wasn't _just messy…_but in fact an obstacle course to keep me fit.

Not that I needed any help, of course.

I was extra agile, more than you would be, at any rate, even If you were the owner of a six pack and nice buttocks, I'm sorry to say I top you.

I stood and ran my fingers through my short golden hair, standing before the lengthy mirror beside my bed and grimacing at the way I looked, just then.

I sighed and stepped around the clothes piled on the floor, knocking my younger brother, Benji, off his bed on the other side of the room we shared. The kid was scrawny as heck, but he was one hell of chatterbox. He studied chemistry and robotics when he was eight, and when he turned ten, he tried to come up with a machine to read thoughts, claiming that I'd inspired him to.

He was still working on it, to this day, coming so close and then finding another bend in the road to make it impossible.

Benji groaned in pain from where he lay on the floor and I shrugged at him, walking into the bathroom to brush my teeth. I carefully squeezed the minty-freshness onto the brush strands, making sure I didn't glitch and coat the bathroom in toothpaste again. Laugh if you want, but we were on our hands and knees scrubbing the bathroom spotless. Yea, It wasn't pretty.

Benji strolled in and smirked at my caution. He was the one who did it, you know. I wasn't supposed to be special or strong or agile, but when Benji had tried to cure me with one of his crazy serums, I'd ended up like this.

If it makes you feel better, you can picture my situation by matching it with the character from Spider-Man…Peter Parker? Yea, that was it. Everything about me was enhanced in some supernatural, crazy-unbelievable way, I could even fly, all thanks to my wimpy brother, of whom I respected greatly for it.

The only thing I cannot physically do…Is talk. It's like I was born without a voice-box, or something. I can't tell anyone how I'm feeling. I can only nod and shake my head like some outcast while everyone laughs and enjoys complimenting one-another.

I'm all alone, I'm mute…and did I mention our family had just moved here?

"Blakate? Benjamin? It's time for school, you two ready to go?"

Benji glanced at me, and I nodded, gulping. Benji nodded back, "Coming, Mum!"

He smirked at me, "C'mon, big brother! If I programmed you to fly, surely you can survive in high school?"

I sighed and shook my head slowly, not fully prepared to face more wrath of people who braved on my one weakness.

Benji sighed, exasperated and shrugged, "What else can we do? You have to go to school or face living out on the streets, scooping crap into garbage cans. You don't want that…do ya?"

I shook my head 'No' furiously. He grinned, "Than c'mon, twinkle-toes, let's go make some friends!"

The whole time I sat in the back of my Mum's SUV, though, a horrible feeling of dread parked itself in the pit of my stomach, and no matter what I thought about, I couldn't shake it.


	5. A Good Samaritain

**5**

**(Vera)**

I grimaced as my eyes crept open cautiously, chocolate eyes searching for any sign that my brother was still home.

_No, the coast is clear. You're safe…for now._

I sat up, crying out as pain shimmied up my spin. I clenched my teeth with a groan and stood up fully to my 5 ft. 9" and limped over towards the back door, practically throwing myself out. Tears burned in my eyes as my dinner found its way back up to the back of my throat. I threw my head forward and spat, crying as almost-digested food and blood poured from my mouth and onto the brown grass before me.

My head snapped up at the sound of footsteps pounding down the stairs and my whole being flashing immediately into survival mode. The door was still open, but with one swipe of my fist I fixed that problem, bolting it shut from the outside. I spun around immediately and ran as hard as I could away from the house, despite the horrible pain in my head and thighs.

Last night Jonas had taken it too far. He had thrown my head against the wall in his drunken rage and lashed out with a fury I had never before witnessed, nearly breaking my spine. Of course every morning was the same. He'd realize what he'd done, bolt down the stairs at once to apologize and take me to the hospital, where they'd patch me up, and then a few nights later he'd be at it, again.

_Not this time, sucker. I'm done being your punching bag._

Of course there was no plan. Nothing set out on my plate for anything…except for the money I'd saved up when I had a life and a job. It only amounted to about $500, but it was much better than nothing.

I ran through the thicket and past the houses of the oblivious strangers, because I knew none could help me…or even WANT to help someone like me.

Suddenly, before I could do anything about it, the shooting pain in my leg became unbearable and I fell with a sudden '_thud!_' on the concrete sidewalk.

No one was around to witness it, but now I wished I had stopped for help…at least to perform a diagnostic on my condition…

But what good would that do, now? Here I was, clutching at green grass desperate for oxygen. The wind had seemed to have been knocked out of me, because I could barely whisper anything.

And then he appeared.

Out of nowhere, a lonely shadow appeared over my dying form, and from his lips did I hear him utter the words I hadn't heard in such a very long time:

"Don't you worry, now. You are going to be just fine."

Strong arms cradled me, and I settled my head on the mysterious boy's shoulder. He didn't seem to be struggling at all. In fact, he smiled down at me as I clutched a fistful of his shirt.

"Do you have a name?"

A gasped, trying to speak, "O- of course…you idiot," He raised both eyebrows high at that remark, "M- my name…is Vera…Vera…White…"

My head lolled into his chest, feeling it vibrate as he chuckled softly, "I like you already, sweetheart. You're tough. My father will like to have the likes of you in his midst."

He nodded, noting the question in my eyes, "As for me…" He smiled, and reached out to open the door before us, "You can call me Marcus."


End file.
